Choices, Decisions and Consequences
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs is stuck in a relationship he's not sure he want's any-more, Hollis keeps trying to change him. Meanwhile Jenny is in love with him and wouldn't change a silver hair on his head. he has choice, has to make a decision and live with the consequences
1. she could still dream

**Author notes: this story has been in my head all day. So tell me if you like or don't like.**

**Disclaimer: do you think I own NCIS cos if I did I would pay Lauren Holly to come back whatever the cost.**

Choices, Decisions and Consequences 

Chapter 1

Jenny Shepard didn't usually consider herself a jealous person. But she couldn't help it. She hated coming out of MTAC or her office and she would looked down from the catwalk she would see the man she loved being kissed by a women that wasn't her.

Gibbs and Hollis Mann had been dating for about six months not that he actually was very aware of it, to him it felt more like a couple of weeks. She would come to NCIS and have lunch with him every now and then and he would often come home and she would be there waiting for him. He thought it might actually work this time. Hollis was so different from the women he usually went for: she was blond when he usually preferred red-heads and she didn't have the feisty temper he would usually go for as well.

Jenny came out of MTAC and as usual she couldn't help but notice that Gibbs was sitting at his desk eating lunch with his girlfriend. She was so absorbed in thought she didn't notice Ziva come up behind her. "He will most likely dump her soon" Ziva said seeing that Jenny was upset.

Jenny Jumped a little at Ziva's presence "Oh really, how do you know" Jenny replied. There was no point in hiding her feeling for Gibbs from her best friend as she had told Ziva everything many years ago when they worked together and of course Jenny was very drunk when she told her.

"She's too how you say clingy" Ziva said as she walked with Jenny to her office.

"Cynthia can you take messages from all of my calls unless it's secnav or a real emergency" Jenny said to her faithful assistant before replying to Ziva. "Well I know Gibbs doesn't like them clingy, anyway you had better go back to work before Gibbs has a tantrum" Jenny said with a smile.

"Later Jen" Ziva said with a smile then left her friends office.

"Thanks for lunch Jethro, what time will you be home?" Hollis said to Gibbs while waiting for the elevator.

"It depends on how the case goes" Gibbs stated, then the elevator arrived and Hollis pulled him into a kiss. Hollis saw Jenny walk across the catwalk and knew she could keep her eyes off Jethro, so depend the kiss. Leaving a breathless Gibbs standing near the elevators.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ziva and Tony. Ziva IM's Tony "Someone feels threatened" Tony nod's at Ziva's comment then they both look up at the catwalk to see the MTAC door slamming.

Luckily the case was relatively easy so was over quickly. "Go home, see you tomorrow at 0700 any later and don't bother coming" Gibbs said in a gruff manor. The team left before he could change his mind.

Gibbs staid until 1900 as usual to finish the case report. When he finished he went up to leave it on Cynthia's desk so Jenny would get it in the morning but was surprised to find the light in Jenny's office still on. He slowly opened the door and saw Jenny sitting at her desk signing papers. Her hair was down framing her face and the light made her look to him, more beautiful than ever. He mentally slapped himself on the back of the head. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that he had a good thing with Hollis and didn't want to ruin it.

Jenny noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway and her eyes lit up like they always did when she saw him. She noticed he was staring at her and she could tell what he was thinking. "Shouldn't you be at home with your girlfriend" She asked trying to not to sound jealous.

This brought Gibbs out of his thoughts, "I just wanted to give you this case report and then I'm going home" he said putting the file on her desk then leaving.

He went back down to the bullpen and grabbed his coat and key's then turned and noticed Jenny walking towards the elevator with her coat and brief case. The elevator arrived and Jenny stepped in and just as the doors were about to close Gibbs stepped in.

"I'm sorry for what I said in my office, I'm glad that you are happy with Hollis" Jenny said realising that what she said earlier was a bit bitchy. Gibbs just nodded. The rest of the ride down was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

They both stepped of the elevator and Gibbs turned to her and said "night Jen"

"Good night Jethro" she replied then walked off. Jenny spent the car ride home wishing she could be the one Jethro would come home to at the end of the day. She could still dream couldn't she?

To be continued…

**So what did you think? Please review.**


	2. changes

**Author notes: thank you all so much for the reviews and sorry about my grammar. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story so any suggestions welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

Gibbs didn't remember the drive home, all his thoughts were on a certain red-head and how he would much rather be coming home to her and how he would much rather be sharing his bed with her and not with Hollis.

As he stepped into the house something felt different he couldn't put his finger on it, until he went into the lounge and he noticed new cushions on the sofa and a new floral rug. He cursed Hollis under his breath.

Gibbs went up-stairs to find a snoring Hollis in his bed. He opened his wardrobe to find something more comfortable to wear while sanding his boat. But all his cloths had been replaced by new cloths that he didn't even like. He cursed her again under his breath. Why did she think that she could just waltz in to his home and change everything without his permission? All Gibbs thought was she has to go.

Gibbs didn't want to share a bed with this woman who felt like he had to change and he was sure as hell wouldn't change for her.

Gibbs spent the rest of the evening sanding his boat in his work suit as he had nothing else he would never ever wear in public let alone in his own basement. After drinking more bourbon than he would usually drink he fell asleep under the shell of his boat.

Gibbs was woken by the shrill noise of his phone. "Yeah, Gibbs" he said without looking at the caller ID.

"Dead marine" Tony said then gave Gibbs the address and they met at the crime scene.

When they came back from the crime scene Gibbs went straight to Abby's lab with a café-pow. "Hey Gibbs, why are you wearing the same cloths as yesterday?" Abby asked confused and accepting the highly caffeinated drink.

"Back to the case Abs" Gibbs said trying to forget about what Hollis had done.

Abby nodded then went on to tell Gibbs what type of bullet was used and other useful information about the case.

Lunch came quickly. The team went out for lunch Gibbs stayed behind. Gibbs was looking at the victim's bank records on his computer when his phone started ringing. Luckily he looked at the caller ID so saw it was Hollis and decided not to answer it. He had already decided late last night he would break up with her tonight.

Jenny had spent the morning in a meeting with all the federal agency heads. Being a women all the single men were hitting on her and not giving her the respect she deserved and that annoyed her a lot.

She sat at her desk and checked her emails and was thankful that there wasn't one from someone complaining about Jethro and his team. Her mind started to wonder to memories of her time in Europe with him. She didn't even notice him come in until he spoke "What are you thinking about" He said in a deep voice then he smirked at the surprised look on her face.

Jenny was brought from her thoughts by that deep sexy voice of his. "Europe" She replied with a smirk.

"Paris?" he questioned

"London" she replied and she noticed a sparkle in his sapphire eyes. "Why are you here Jethro, other than to find out what I'm thinking?"

"Cant a guy just come and spend time with his old partner?"

"You're not just any guy Jethro" Jenny replied with a smile not that she realised she was smiling.

Gibbs nodded and smiled then his phone went off. The caller ID said it was DiNozzo, if it was Hollis he wouldn't have answered it. "Got to go Jen, see you later" he said leaving her a cup of Jamaica blend on her desk and walking out. Jenny smiled to herself and shook her head at Jethro.

At the end of the day team Gibbs wasn't getting anywhere in the case so Gibbs called it a day at 1900 hours and sent his team home. He stayed for an hour after his team had gone.

When he got into the elevator Jenny was already in it and moved to the side to make space for him. He didn't know why but he stood closer to her than usual. "Thank you for the coffee Jethro" Jenny said resisting the urge to Kiss him right there and then.

"Any time Jen" Gibbs said also resisting the urge not to kiss her but the urge was too much and before he knew it he was kissing her with all the passion he had built up about her since the day she left in Paris.

Jenny was surprised and barely had time to register what was happening but she responded anyway and her eyes closed. It was so wrong but it felt so right. Neither of them could believe this was happening. They never wanted it to end.

There moment was stopped when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jenny opened her eyes to find Gibbs's hands still on her waist but he was staring at a very confused, angry Hollis Mann.

To be continued…

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Choices and Decisions

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews. More are always appreciated. I only just watched swan song R.I.P Mike Franks :'(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I can still dream.**

Chapter 3

Hollis wanted to surprise Gibbs at work, even though it was late. If he couldn't eat dinner with her she would bring herself and dinner to him and hopefully in doing this it would annoy a certain red-head that couldn't keep her green eyes of jealousy off her man.

She got out of her car and walked through the NCIS car park. She was glad to see that Gibbs truck was still there but there was also a black car with a driver that she didn't recognise. She shrugged her shoulders and carried on walking in the entrance of the agency. She thought that taking the elevator would be better than taking the stairs so pushed the button and waited for it.

Hollis was impatiently tapping her foot for the elevator to come. Then a ding signalled the elevators arrival. The doors slowly opened to reveal her lover in a heated kiss with the certain red-head. His hands were snaked around her waist and her hands were in his salt and pepper hair.

Gibbs stopped kissing Jenny and slowly looked at Hollis hoping he was imaging her there but to his disappointment she was there and staring at him but he didn't move his hands from Jenny's waist.

Jenny opened her eyes realising that they hadn't pulled the switch, so the elevator would still move and anyone wanting to use the elevator could see them when the doors opened. Then Jenny realised that the blond women she hated and envied so much was looking at them both wide eyed.

No one said anything Hollis just turned on her hills and walked away still shocked. Jethro just looked at jenny and was about to kiss her again when he felt a one of her delicate fingers on his lip. "Jethro, don't you think you should go after her or something, I mean I'm not going to be the other women, you have to choose her or me" Jenny kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the elevator and to her car. She hoped that he would choose her.

Gibbs just watched Jenny walk away and realised that he didn't have a hard choice. He was in love with Jenny and wanted to be with her, He didn't even know why he was with Hollis all he knew was he going to end it tonight.

He drove home as fast as he could without being pulled over by the police. Hollis's car was still parked outside his house. He opened his front door and was struck by a cushion that Hollis had bought and put on his sofa. Luckily Gibbs was good at catching and caught it before it mange to hit him. He walked into the direction from where the cushion came to find a very angry and upset Hollis. "Why her, out of all the women in your office you had to cheat on me with her" Hollis said throwing another cushion at him that he caught and threw on the floor in anger, how could she talk about Jen like that, Hollis didn't know what past him and Jen shared.

"Leave and take this crap with you" He stated pointing to the cushion's and rug she had bought to 'make the place feel more homely'.

"Did she come on to you; I mean she always is undressing you with her eyes. She did didn't she?" Hollis said stepping closer to him "If she did that's ok I can forgive you" she continued trying to touch his cheek with her hand but Gibbs grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to his bedroom.

He opened his wardrobe and threw some empty cardboard boxes at her then grabbed all the cloths she had replaced his old cloths with and threw them at her and whispered in to her ear "Use them and take the cloths with you" and with that he left the room slamming the door behind him. Hollis just sat on the bed they once shared and cried. Once she had pulled herself together within an hour she had packed her stuff in boxes and put them in her car. She left a note on the kitchen side next to the coffee knowing he would need some eventually. She left his house and decided she had one more stop to make before going to her home.

Gibbs jogged up the stairs from his basement two at a time once hearing Hollis's car pull away from the house. He decided he would have a shower and see if he could find anything to wear before driving to Jenny's house. It was late but he knew she would still be doing paper work plus he had to tell her that he chose her. But first he needed coffee. That's when he saw it the note left by Hollis he didn't even read it he just screwed it up and threw it in the bin.

Once Jenny got home she changed from her work attire into a comfy jumper and jeans and tied her long red locks into a pony tail. She had some dinner that Naomi had made and left for her then decide to start paper work but she was too distracted, all her thoughts were on a certain special agent. Who was he going to choose? She would understand if he chose Hollis, She was pretty, smart and hadn't left him six years ago for her job, although Jenny would be disappointed. All she could do was hope he would make the right decision. She loved him all that really mattered was that he was happy even if it wasn't with her.

Jenny gave up on doing paper work and decided to read the book she had started but never finished. She pushed play on her stereo and her favourite music that reminded her of Paris started to play. She got a fresh mug of coffee and her reading glasses and got finally settled on her couch and began to read. After about half an hour there was a knock at the door. Jenny turned the music down and grabbed her gun from her side table in the hall before answering the door. Jenny put her gun back on the table when to her surprise she opened her door to Hollis Mann. "Hollis, what can I do for you?" Jenny asked worried as to why Hollis was standing on her door step.

'Slap' "That is for stealing Jethro from me" 'Slap' "and that's just because I hate you" Hollis said slapping Jenny hard across the face twice.

"You know I could have you for assaulting a federal agent, a Director even worse" Jenny said holding the side of her throbbing face.

"I don't care, you're too _nice_ to do that" Hollis said mockingly

"That's why I'm a director and you're being asked to retire"

"Really I thought it was because you slept around to get to the top" Hollis said with a smirk.

"Have fun in Hawaii, _alone_" Jenny said slamming her front door in Hollis's face. Hollis just got in her car and left.

Gibbs found some cloths in the very back of his wardrobe and showered quickly. On the way to Jenny house he stopped and picked up a bunch of orchids as he remembered they were her favourite flowers.

Gibbs pulled up to Jenny's house and noticed that luckily there were still lights on. She was awake. He got out of his car and ran up to her door and knocked. The door opened slowly to reveal a half smiling Jenny holding an ice pack to the side of her face. "Jen what happened" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Jethro it's nothing" Jenny said letting him in and wincing slightly as he touched the part of her face that she was holding the ice pack to.

"Jen" Gibbs said sternly walking with her to the couch and sitting down.

"Ok I'll tell you, as long as you don't get angry and you don't go out and punch someone" she said still holding the ice pack to the side of her face. It was slowly but surely helping the throbbing.

"Who do I need to go out and punch?" Gibbs said angrily

"Jethro promise me" Jenny said holding one of his hands in hers. Gibbs just nodded in return. "Good, well before you came I had another visitor and they weren't very happy and slapped me"

"Hollis" Gibbs said more as a statement than a question, Jenny just nodded. "How many times?" he said feeling guilty.

"Twice"

"Oh, Jen, I'm so sorry" Gibbs said putting a strand of her loose her behind her ear. "What can I do to help?" he asked feeling it was his entire fought fault. Jenny just kissed him

"That may help" Jenny said mischievously. He responded in a kiss.

To be continued…

**Sorry it's a bit long I just got carried away. Review** XD


	4. all a dream

**Author notes: thank you all for your review. Much appreciated and more always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 4

It was all just a dream, a figment of her imagination, her and Gibbs never kissed in the elevator and Hollis never interrupted them. This meant that he was still with the blond and had never chosen her.

Jenny wasn't sure how she was going to face him today having that sort of dream about him, she felt so embarrassed. She contemplated just staying at home but realised he would wonder what was wrong and then he would come to her house and the truth would come out. The truth was that she still loved him even though she had left him. She got out of bed and decided to get ready for work and what ever happened today would happen there was nothing she could about it.

Gibbs was woken by the sun light shining on his face through the curtains. As soon as he woke up he remembers last night.

_Flashback…_

"_Hol, we need to talk" Gibbs said as he sat down next to Hollis on the sofa._

"_I Knew this was coming, theirs someone else isn't there….i demand an answer" Hollis said standing up and pointing her finger at him._

"_Look it doesn't matter, it would be better for both of us if you just leave" Gibbs said standing up and walking to his basement. Hollis just grabbed her stuff and left._

_Gibbs spent the rest of his evening looking at pictures of Shannon and Kelly then came across pictures of Jenny and him some from many years ago and one that Abby had made the janitor take at the NCIS Christmas party last year of the team. He drank more bourbon and ended up falling asleep on his bed._

_End flashback…_

Gibbs rubs his face with his hands. He got up and had a quick shower, changed then went off to work. He stopped on the way to his favourite coffee shop that was tucked away from the housel and bustle of DC and had great tasting coffee.

While Gibbs was lining up for his coffee he noticed no other than Jenny Shepard sitting at a table In the corner reading a one of her 'trashy romance novels' as he called them.

Once he had got his coffee he walked over to where she was sitting and said in his deep husky voice "Is this seat taken?"

Jenny hadn't realise Gibbs come in to the coffee shop let alone be standing right in front of her, so when she heard his voice she jumped a little. Before she could even answer his question he was already sitting opposite her. "Jethro, I didn't realise you still came here" Jenny said trying to make conversation.

"Don't usually just felt like coming here for a change" He said taking a healthy gulp of his life support. "What book you reading?" he asked picking up the book she had been reading that she had set down on the coffee table. He couldn't read the title as he didn't have his glasses but tried to read it and started to squint his eyes. Jenny found it very amusing.

She snatched the book out of his hands and put it back in her bag. "It's Persuasion by Jane Austin" She said smirking over the rim of her coffee cup.

"So it's a trashy romance novel"

"Something like that, it's about a man who proposed to this woman and she turns him down then they meet eight years after still in love with each other, but they don't think the other one is still in love with them" Jenny said standing up and putting her coat on and Gibbs did the same. "See you at work Jethro" Jenny said as they walked out of the shop and went in different directions to their cars.

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and like he thought Jenny also got in the elevator. Gibbs's breath hitched when Jenny's hand accidently brushed his chest when she had to lean across him to push the button for her stop and it didn't go unnoticed by Jenny. She smiled to herself then thought, "_I can still do that to him, maybe my dream can come true_".

Gibbs got off at the bullpen and was very aware that a certain pair of green eyes were watching him. Jenny got off at the catwalk, and as she walked across it she was aware that a pair of cobalt eyes were watching her every move.

An hour later Jenny got off the phone with secnav. He told her that she needed to find someone to fill the team leader position in Hawaii. She could only think of one woman.

"Hi, Hollis this is Jenny Shepard I was wondering if I could talk with you sometime today" Jenny said crossing her fingers hoping that Hollis would as she really needed the position filled.

"Um ok how about 1300 hours today at your office" Hollis said curiously.

"Yes that would be perfect see you then" Jenny put the phone down

1300 hours came around quickly. Luckily team Gibbs were out pursuing a killer, so Gibbs and Hollis didn't meet. Hollis opened jenny's office door to find Jenny sitting at the conference table. Hollis took the seat opposite. "What is it you want to talk about director?" Hollis asked hoping to make this quick.

"A position has opened up here at NCIS, a team leader position in Hawaii, would you like it?" Jenny asked pushing a file towards Hollis.

"Why are you offering it to me?" Hollis said pushing the file back towards the red-head.

"I think you're more than capable but if you don't want it I can find someone else"

"Can I ask you something more personal?" Hollis asked

"Yes, what do you want to ask?"

"Are you the reason Jethro broke up with me?"

"What?" Jenny asked confused

"Jethro broke up with me last night and I had the feeling there was someone else and you can never keep your eyes off him"

"What, Jethro and I worked together years ago, were just friends, now do you want the Job or not" Jenny said starting to get very angry with Hollis.

"I'll get back to you on it" Hollis said standing up and walking out.

Gibbs and the team got the man they wanted and he was in custody, Gibbs came out of the elevator after getting coffee and was met by Hollis. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked harshly.

"Your director offered me a job in Hawaii" Hollis stated

"Are you going to take it?"

"I'm not sure yet" Gibbs nodded then was about to walk away when Hollis said "Tell her, you deserve to be happy and so does she" and with that Hollis stepped in the elevator and was gone. Leaving a very confused Gibbs. Then he realised what Hollis had meant, he looked up at the catwalk and smiled.

**So what did you think? Too confusing? Review please. **


	5. Consequences

**I know I pressed the complete button for this story ages ago but recently I have had a load of reviews and I just didn't like the ending I originally gave it, it wasn't Jibbsy enough so here it is the end this time.**

Chapter 5

All day Hollis's words rang in his head 'tell her you deserve to be happy and so does she'; does Jenny even feel the same way? He wondered as he sat staring at a blank computer screen.

This could be his chance to get what he had thought about the other night, he could come home to Jenny every day, he would wake up with his arms wrapped around, get to see her smile every day, get to tell her he loved her at every moment he got like he should have done years ago, get to kiss her whenever he wanted, he could spend the rest of his life with her, the woman he loved.

Gibbs was just more confused, he ran a hand down his face before looking at the rest of his team "Go home, take the weekend off" he said making Tony silently punch the air with his fist but the other two agents look at their boss worried "Go before I change my mind" he barked making Tim and Ziva jump and little before grabbing their things and swiftly following Tony to the elevator and wait for it.

"Shalom Jen" he heard Ziva's voice say before getting in the metal box.

"Shalom Ziva" he heard her sweet voice drift across the room and into his ears "Gibbs letting you three go early?" he heard her voice ask.

"You leaving early as well director" Gibbs heard his senior field agent ask, noting he was probably trying to give her a charming smile. Now he was sounding like a jealous husband or lover. He had to go home and try and drown his thoughts of her in bourbon.

After an awkward ride in the elevator with her favourite team, fortunately the man she had had a dream about the previous night wasn't in it, she got to her car a drove home, very happy to note that there wasn't any traffic.

As soon as she shut the door behind her Jenny slipped off her high heels and quickly replaced them with a pair of soft fluffy slippers.

She then made her way to her bedroom and changed from her work clothes into a comfortable outfit and put her hair in a rough pony tail. Jenny planned to spend the weekend relaxing at home.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the pot on the stove and the note left by Naomi. She had made paella her favourite and had left a note saying that there was a dessert in the fridge.

Jenny made put a healthy bowl of the paella and walked into her lounge putting it on the coffee table and turned on her favourite type of music before grabbing the latest book by Thom. and her dinner before getting comfy on the sofa.

Half an hour later the bowl was empty and Jenny was lost in her own imagination, reading the adventures of L. and his team. But in her head she was imagining one silver haired fox and his team.

A nock at the door brought her from her thought. She stopped reading for a moment, thinking that it may have been all in her head but no then he heard it again.

Jenny got up, marked the page she had been in the middle of reading and then walked to the door. Making sure her gun was in reach.

As she opened the door the redhead was surprised to find the very man whom she had just been thinking of standing on her doorstep "Jethro?" she asked supressing a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Sure" Jenny said with nod, opening the door more and watching him as he walked in.

As soon as he stepped into the old Georgetown property he had always admired, he immediately felt relaxed and almost at home, it probably had something to do with the woman who lived in it.

He wasn't sure where he should go, the Study? The lounge? That was until her heard the soft sound of music that they had once heard an orchestra play in Paris, after deciding it was a sign he decided to follow the soft sound.

Looking around the lounge he wasn't surprised to find a tumbler of bourbon and a book on the coffee table, he remembered the small amount of time he had spent there in-between missions years ago or other times he had visited Jenny in the past.

"Bourbon?" Jenny's velvet voice broke him from his thoughts. Gibbs turned on his heels and nodded to her. He watched as she walked into the study and came back with a tumbler of bourbon. She handed to him and as he took it their fingers grazed sending a shock of electricity through them.

"Not that I don't like seeing you outside the office Jethro, but why are you here?" she asked trying to be as nice as she possibly could.

"I broke up with Hollis" he said sitting down on the sofa and placing his tumbler next to hers.

"I know she told me this morning" Jenny said walking over to the sofa before muttering "Not that I know why".

"Why where you talking to her anyway?" he asked turning to her.

"There's a job opening in Hawaii thought he might want it?" she explained sending him a small smile. Gibbs just nodded leaving them both in an awkward silence not sure what to say, both knew what they wanted to but not sure how to start. "I know I shouldn't ask this but, Hollis said that she felt like there was someone else involved in the reason why you broke up with her and she implied that I was that someone, is it true?" she asked not sure whether she wanted her to be the reason or not.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, he tried to read her eyes and all he found was anticipation and worry but then behind that he swear he saw a hint of love. "Yes" he said watching the relief flood in her eyes. "I realised that Hollis wasn't the one I wanted to come home to, to share my bed with, to grow old with, to share the rest of my life with, I wanted it to be you, I want you and no one else"

Jenny nodded with teary eyes moving closer to him and he moved closer to her so much so they were practically on top of each other. There face where milometers apart, "I had a dream about this" she whispered almost as if in a dream and not wanting to wake up.

"Really" he whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jethro, just the kiss" she said with a slight giggle, which was quickly replaced by his lips. The Kiss the first of hopefully many, was slow and passionate, it was a way of telling each other the three words that were so rarely said. One kiss lead to more and more of his lips against hers meant only one thing, them making slow sweet passionate love to show how much they needed each other and couldn't deny it any longer.

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains making out the shape of the lovers lying tangled under cream covers.

Gibbs was awake and watching the woman he was in love with as she slept. It was moment like this he wished could last forever, now they could just be Jenny and Jethro, two people in love, two people who completed each other. He knew it would be hard but it was worth it to wake up to her in the morning, to come home to her, she was worth it.

He was brought from his thoughts by the redhead waking up beside him "Morning" he said kissing the side of her head as her eye lids fluttered open revealing the emerald jewels underneath.

"Mmmh morning" she said with a smile becoming more wake and resting her head on his chest finding comfort in the sound of his heartbeat and smiling as he felt him kiss the top of her head.

He had the choices, made the decision and was very happy to live with the consequences

**The end…**

**If you could review it would mean a lot.**


End file.
